


Hazel Twig Curse

by Kirii_Bunie



Series: Linked universe [25]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bone Breaking, Choking, Curses, Drowning, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Murder, Suicide, Time Loop, idk what else to tag, informal writing, kinda like kagerou days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirii_Bunie/pseuds/Kirii_Bunie
Summary: it's like kagerou days but Four is done with this crap and it has twigs.
Relationships: Four & Time (Linked Universe), Four & Warriors (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked universe [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539424
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Hazel Twig Curse

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't know what else to tag but know that there might be stuff that might make people uncomfortable. 
> 
> Again, informal writing like the other one

They fight some poes once and one carried a Hazel twig

Four gets tapped on the head by the twig

Not hard at all, very soft 

But he goes unconscious

He wakes up three days later

The others are incredibly relieved (and grateful that he didn't weigh that much)

They ask what happened because he didn't have any injuries

When he goes to tell them what happened, he feels a burning on his arm

he removes his bracers and finds a small, intricate burn in the shape of a twig

Very small

It even looks like it's healing a bit

He thinks it's strange but doesn't bother with it

They check him one last time for any issues before packing up and going off

A few hours later, they find themselves on a high cliff in the mountains

And they’re just walking

It goes smoothly until Four gets smacked by a tree branch and loses his balance and takes a wrong step, leading him to fall about a thousand or so feet

And it wasn't just a "Fall straight down" sorta fall

No, he broke bones by tumbling on rocks

Heck, his limbs could no longer be used

He lost an eye on a root

Bent in many, horrible and impossible ways before he crashed with a crunch and splatter onto the rocky ground below

He wakes up in a bed with the others all standing around him, worried yet also relieved

They tell him that he's been unconscious for four days since their battle

"Wait... Four days since the battle? But that was.... 3 days ago?"

They look at each other confused

Maybe he was just a little woozy from being woken up

They check for a concussion but he seems alright

"You're probably just confused, Four"

There's an itchy burning on his wrist where the twig was so he checks it again

The twig grew a few, tiny branches

He thinks that maybe the poe did something but he can't really do much about it

So they move along

They go out and do what they need to

Their journey leads them to a dark forest

They walk around and a random horde of monsters chase them through the forest

Four trips over a branch and the others don't notice

A bunch of the monsters walk over him and trample him

His nose breaks, he can't breathe

Then, he gets picked up by a few keatons and lizalfos and they pull his arms and legs until it feels like he's getting torn in half 

There are teeth on his limbs and neck and claws all over his body and he feels a furry hand claw at his stomach

He passes out from the pain eventually and he wakes up again in the same bed he did the last two times

The others are watching over him with relief in their face

they tell him that he's been unconscious for five days since their battle

His wrist burns again and he sees the tiny branches on the twig grew

He tells them that they need to stay here because he's feeling a little sick

He suspects that it won't do much but hopefully it'll make it easier to figure out a plan

Nightfall comes, nothing happened yet

Four is getting suspicious

He knows something will happen

Wild goes out foraging and brings a collection of ingredients

Four doesn't think about it

He trusts Wild's instinct

Twilight and Sky come back with wood

Nothing unusual

It's just wood

Warriors and Legend are practicing shooting arrows

A little more dangerous but he should be fine

Hyrule and Wind are chatting while Time is asleep

There's nothing suspicious there

Dinner is eventually served

A simple, slightly spicy, soup

Wild even said he added a special ingredient

Four's suspicion goes up

He refuses the dinner

They all clean up and get ready for bed but Warriors and Legend went to shoot arrows again.

As Four is packing up his things, he hears a faint “Watch out!” from behind him.

He turns around and an ice arrow is shot through his head and he wakes up again, angry with himself for not being more careful

He's told that he has been unconscious for 7 days but he already suspected that

He thinks that maybe the others should go off on an adventure on their own and let him rest

"Just go wander around for a bit! I'll be fine"

Time allows it but Warriors has to stay with him

He agrees

Their time in camp is rather boring but Four doesn't want to do anything much (even though he'd  _ love _ to spar right about now)

Warriors keeps suggesting that they do something but Four repeatedly declines

Eventually, lunch time arrives and Warriors insists that he cook since Four seems to be "ill"

Four begrudgingly agrees

While he cooks, Four checks on the burning on his wrist

There are leaves on one of the branches

Warriors comes back and Four checks the ingredients to make sure that they're okay

There's Hazelnuts and Apples, some greens (a few that were picked were poisonous)

He made sure that he only used the edible foods

And Warriors cooks a fruity and nutty soup (as strange as it is)

It's... Kinda gross but it works

The two eat and joke and Warriors tells one that Four can't help but laugh at

Suddenly, something is stuck in his throat and he finds it difficult to breathe

Warriors drops his food and attempts to dislodge whatever was stuck in there but somehow, his attempts only made it worse and soon, Four finds himself angrily pushing himself out of bed, surprising the other Links standing around him

"Yadda, yadda, I've been dead for eight days, I know!"

He walks off some ways and screams profanity after profanity toward the sky

The others just kinda.... Back away, Let him have his moment

Four doesn't even bother to check his tattoo anymore

It burns but whatever

He knows it's probably got some sort of leaf or something

He's tired

"How the hell is Wild okay with dying so much? It's torture!"

He decides to just... Walk away

He's died so many times with the others, well what about without?

He wanders for a while until he reaches a river

But he doesn't enter the water

He just grabs a handful and splashes his face and does nothing else

As he grabbed the water though, a hand pressed him down into the river

And instead of fighting back, Four simply took a big gulp, not bothering to wait

And he woke up again

9

He knows

Over and over again, he tries recreating different situations

From what he can tell, the branch on his wrist is huge, probably a tree at this point

Still, he keeps pushing himself

Even after being burned alive, having his limbs cut off, having other body parts cut off, being poisoned, murdered, drowned, frozen, crushed, trampled, electrocuted, beaten to death, suffocated, He still kept trying to change his situation even the slightest bit

Anything to make him last the whole day

One day, he makes it to bed time and he thinks that he finally managed to live

He doesn't sleep and joins Time for watch . 

He asks "What time is it?" over and over again

And Time, the patient old hero he is, tells him every time

As they get closer and closer to the next day, the burning on his wrist gets increasingly more painful as the clock ticks forward

Then the sound of a poe catches his attention

The poe held a Hazel twig in its hand

Four gets _ Pissed _

The two ready their weapons and fight the poe

Four tells Time not to let it even touch him with the stick

Eventually, it's taken down

it's 11:59

Four begins to cry tears of joy

"It's finally over!"

Time is confused

Suddenly, a sword protrudes from Four's stomach not a moment after

12:00 am

Four stands there, sword in stomach 

it gets yanked out of him

Legend stands behind him, sword dripping with blood

His eyes turn from a glowing red to his normal cherry and sapphire and he's panicking

Four is angered because he doesn't want to have to try again

But when the world goes dark, he doesn't wake up again

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Extra Idea from @moonsamurai:**

“so imagine

take the one with,, the river? for instance?

the others invite him in and four decides 'why not' and goes in

and say,,, warriors

tries to prank him by ambushing him from underwater and pulling him down

he immediately flashes back to the death and he inhales the water, and the others are panicking, ya know

so he's basically trying to drown himself and warriors is like 'bitch what the fuck are you doing holy shit- four-'

and they get four on to the shore, and he's coughing and writhing, and saying nonsensical things like 'i might as well hurry the process up, it'll come back for me no matter how i struggle,  _ let go of me'” _

(thank you, moon)


End file.
